


The Devil and God Are Raging Inside Me

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Gilfoyle meet at a masquerade ball and boy howdy the sex that they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you shitstains sure you don’t want to join me at this masquerade ball?” Erlich asked as he adjusted his mask.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Dinesh said, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah, sorry man. You’re gonna have to go solo on this one,” Richard said.

Gilfoyle walked out of his room, wearing a red devil mask.

“Wait, Gilfoyle, you’re going?” Dinesh asked. “You hate parties.”

“I love pageantry,” Gilfoyle told him. “Besides, it’s open bar. It would be poor economics to not attend.”

“See, Gilfoyle’s got the right attitude,” Erlich said. “Let’s go.”

 

Gavin loved the annual masked ball he threw for charity because it was one chance for him to prowl for guys out in the open. The mask provided him with a tiny taste of what it might be like to be out, although he did worry that he’d become so iconic that soon everyone would be able to place him by voice alone.

He saw a guy with a nice body in a red devil mask and approached him. “You know this thing is for charity. I’m not sure the Satanic thing fits the vibe.”

“On the contrary, it fits the theme of not being able to just give to charity without making a spectacle of it,” Gilfoyle said. “Pride is a sin, you know.”

“Well, if I see Gavin Belson I’ll be sure to tell him you think that the millions he’s raising to fight cancer are sinful,” he said tensely.

“Kick him in the balls for me too,” Gilfoyle said.

“You’re an angry little thing,” Gavin observed.

Gilfoyle was surprised by that phrasing and wondered for a second if this guy could be hitting on him. He had to admit the idea did make him a little excited. He’d thought about guys a fair amount but never actually done more than awkward Skype mutual masturbation.

Gavin noticed the change in Gilfoyle’s demeanor and smiled a little. “Pretty little thing, though,” he said, running a hand down Gilfoyle’s side. When his hand reached Gilfoyle’s hip bone, he let it hover there. Gilfoyle stepped closer to encourage him and Gavin roughly squeezed his ass.

“Looks like you’re ready to behave, my little devil,” Gavin said affectionately.

“Not yet,” Gilfoyle said. “But get a couple drinks in me...”

Gavin smiled and led him to the bar.

He ordered them a couple martinis. As Gilfoyle started drinking, Gavin rested his hand on his ass. “Do you want to tell me anything about yourself?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Gavin grinned. “Perfect,” he said.

After a couple drinks, he boldly took Gilfoyle out on the dance floor and let him grind against him as he kissed up his neck.

“This is so nice,” he said, getting a bit sad the way he always did when he imagined what it would be like to be out of the closet.

“Do you not do this often?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Not without the benefit of a mask, no,” Gavin said.

“Are you married?” Gilfoyle asked, grinding against him harder.

Gavin laughed. “No.”

“That’s disappointing,” Gilfoyle said.

“Such a bad boy,” he said happily.

“Oh, now you like that I’m bad?” Gilfoyle said, turning his head so that he could smirk at him.

Gavin started kissing him roughly, enjoying the thrill of doing that on the middle of a crowded dance floor.

Gilfoyle felt a rush of excitement. Kissing a man was even better than he’d imagined.

He pulled away and Gilfoyle whined. “Don’t stop,” he said, leaning in to kiss him again.

Gavin pushed Gilfoyle’s face away, enjoying teasing him after the comments he’d made earlier. “Desperation isn’t attractive,” he said against Gilfoyle’s ear.

Gilfoyle let out a pained gasp at the words.

Before Gilfoyle could compose himself, Gavin said, “Say ‘please’ and then I’ll kiss you again.” When Gilfoyle hesitated, he asked, “Don't like being told what to do?”

“It’s not my usual style,” Gilfoyle said.

“That’s too bad,” Gavin said. He pretended to walk away. It was a complete bluff, but thankfully Gilfoyle immediately grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I think I could like being told what to do,” he said. Gavin smiled a little. Gilfoyle continued, “Please kiss me again.”

Gavin started roughly kissing him.

 

 

Gavin and Gilfoyle danced and made out until Gavin suggested they take a break and drink some water.

Gavin drank from a bottle of water, then held it up to Gilfoyle’s mouth. Gilfoyle happily drank from it as Gavin used his other hand to idly play with on of Gilfoyle’s belt loops.

“Do you want to go back to your place?” Gilfoyle asked him.

“I do,” Gavin said, with obvious hesitation in his voice.

“But?” Gilfoyle asked.

“I need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement before I let you see who I am or where I live,” Gavin said. “I’m a very important person in the tech industry.”

Gilfoyle wrinkled up his nose a little.

Gavin pulled him closer and said in his ear, “If you prefer, I could leave the mask on and let you blow me in the back of my town car.”

Gilfoyle gasped. He did find the idea enticing, but he decided he wanted his first hook up with a guy to be more. “Let’s do the non-disclosure thing,” he said.

Gavin nodded and led him to coat check. He retrieved his coat and brief case, then led Gilfoyle to his town car. He took a contract and a pen out of his briefcase.

“You just have this on you?” Gilfoyle asked.

“I planned on bringing a man home tonight,” Gavin told him.

Gilfoyle glanced over the contract to make sure it was really just a non-disclosure agreement before signing.

Gavin looked at the chicken scratch and asked, “What does that say?”

  
“Bertram Gilfoyle.”

Gavin pulled his mask off and said, “Nice to meet you, Bertram.”

“Fuck!” Gilfoyle said. “Oh, shit no.”

Gavin glared. “What exactly do you hate so much about me, Bertram? My charity, my spiritual leadership, my innovation, my excellent treatment of employ--”

“That,” Gilfoyle said, pointing at him. “That right there is what I hate about you.”

“Pride seems to be the one and only sin you have a problem with,” Gavin said.

“My issue is the hypocrisy,” Gilfoyle said. “You put on this act like you’re this virtuous person when in reality you act like a super villain. Just admit you’re a lying, manipulative scum bag who’ll do anything to get more money and then I’ll have nothing but respect for you.”

“I assure you it’s not an act,” Gavin said.

  
“Bullshit,” Gilfoyle said.

Gavin felt a hot red anger at Gilfoyle’s audacity.

Gilfoyle leaned close to him and said, “Admit you’re a shitty human being and I’ll happily let you have me.”

Mixed with Gavin’s anger was just a twinge of shame from the small part of him that knew Gilfoyle was right about his selfishness and greed. But, he pushed that aside and then laughed.

He put one hand under Gilfoyle’s face and used the other to take his mask off. He looked him directly in the eyes as he said, “Something tells me you’ll let me have you either way.”

Gilfoyle was used to dealing with pussies who shriveled instantly at his incisive words. He was completely taken aback.

Gavin kept his hand under Gilfoyle’s face and slowly leaned in. He lightly kissed him. After a second, Gilfoyle kissed back.

Gavin pulled away and petted Gilfoyle affectionately. “You want to get fucked, sweetie?”

Gilfoyle looked down at the floor.

“Take all the time you want to decide,” Gavin said, with a confidence in his voice that he wasn’t really feeling.

After a while, Gilfoyle softly said, “Mmhmm.”

“What was that?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said.

“Fucking speak up,” Gavin said.

“I want to get fucked,” Gilfoyle said.

Gavin smiled and knocked on the partition to let the driver know to head back to his house.

As they drove, Gavin looked over Gilfoyle. “There’s no need to be so pouty.”

Gilfoyle looked away from him.

Gavin smiled with satisfaction and said, “You’re upset that you’r being the hypocritical one now.”

“It’s not hypocritical,” he murmured. “I don’t--”

“Yes?” Gavin asked. “Tell me precisely how you’re not throwing your values out the window. I’d love to hear it.”

Gilfoyle glared at him and said, “Because I don’t pretend to have values, so having sex with someone I hate just because it’ll feel good... It’s just another day of having no code of honor for me. That’s what you should try.” As he spoke, he gained more confidence. The smirk in his expression and the evenness in his tone started to come back.

“It’s incredible how easy it is to justify things to yourself, isn’t it?” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle groaned and started kissing him. He’d always thought Gavin had just seemed annoying, but now he was wondering if he might actually be the sadistic super villain of his dreams.

 

“Your mansion is incredible,” Gilfoyle said once they were in Gavin’s bedroom.

“Thank you. Take your shoes off before you get on the bed, please.”

Gavin pulled off his Chuck Taylor’s, then started getting the rest of his clothes off.

“God, you’re sexy,” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle smiled. When he was in just his underwear, he hesitated.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Gavin asked. He tilted his head. At first, he’d assumed Gilfoyle was going to get on his high horse again about what a terrible person Gavin was, but he didn’t look angry, just embarrassed. He stepped closer and said, “You can tell me.” He hoped he’d managed to make his voice soft and sensitive. Talking to people who were upset wasn’t exactly his strong suit.

“It’s not a big deal, but just so you know, I’ve never been with a guy before,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Seriously?” Gavin asked with a laugh. When he saw the way Gilfoyle was glaring at him, he said, “No, no, shh, sorry, I’m not laughing at you. I’m just surprised because you were so self-assured about coming over.”

“Because, like I said, it’s not a big deal,” Gilfoyle said.

Gavin kissed him and then said, “I’ll be careful with you. Get on the bed, my little devil.”

Gavin pulled off his clothes and crawled up next to Gilfoyle. He kissed him hard, then asked, “So, you’ve never done anything with a guy? Not even sucking some cock?”

Gilfoyle shook his head.

“Would you like to try?” When he saw Gilfoyle’s expression, he said, “I know it’s your first time, so I’m not going to expect you to be an expert. We’ll go slow, okay?”

Gilfoyle nodded. He started lightly sucking Gavin’s tip. After a minute, he started bobbing his head and taking a little more in his mouth.

Even though it felt weird at first, it quickly started to feel good. “Mmm,” he said, bobbing his head harder.

Gavin petted his hair and happily said, “Aaw. You love my dick.”

Gilfoyle hated the arrogance in his voice. It was the voice of someone who’d won and Gilfoyle hated losing.  
He let his teeth graze Gavin.

“Hey!” Gavin said. “Hey, sit up, look at me.”

Gilfoyle pulled his head away and looked up at Gavin.

Gavin grabbed his face. “You did that on purpose.”

Gilfoyle smirked and shrugged.

“Did you do that just because I said you love my cock?” Gavin asked.

Gilfoyle smirked and shrugged again. He leaned down to start sucking Gavin’s dick again, but Gavin grabbed his hair to stop him.

“You do love my cock, you little shit,” he said. “And if you expect me to let you have it, you better put aside whatever hang ups you have about me as a person. I’m not gonna deal with someone who keeps acting out. Got it?”

  
“I really doubt you’re going to take your cock away from me mid-blow job,” Gilfoyle told him.

Gavin put his hand under Gilfoyle’s chin and told him, “If you’re a bad dog, you get your toys taken away. Understand?”

Gilfoyle groaned and then breathily said, “I’ll be good.”

Gavin let go of his chin and Gilfoyle started sucking his cock hard. “Mmm,” he said happily. He ambitiously took as much in his mouth as he could.

“Oh fuck, good boy,” Gavin said. He let Gilfoyle keep sucking his cock for a moment before he said, “Okay, that’s enough.”

Gilfoyle lifted his head and said, “I want to keep sucking on it.” He quickly added, “Please.”

Gavin smiled and said, “You’re very cute, but don’t you want to get fucked?”

Gilfoyle weighed the options and then said, “Yeah. I want to get fucked. How do you want me?”

Gavin smiled at Gilfoyle’s eagerness to follow orders. “On all fours,” he said.

Gilfoyle got in position.

“Actually, lie down on your back,” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle flipped over.

“No, on all fours is good,” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle started to move then narrowed his eyes. “You’re fucking with me,” he said, sounding impressed.

Gavin patted his head and said, “Just a little.”

He grabbed lubricant from his dresser and put it on his fingers. “Is this your first time with anything in there at all?” he asked.

“Uh, I’ve only had a finger before,” Gilfoyle said.

“Okay,” Gavin said as he slowly pushed a finger in. “In a minute, I’ll add a second one, okay?”

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said with a little grunt.

“Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said. He let out a breath and then said, “Okay, you can add another.” He groaned as Gavin pushed a second finger into him. He started moving his fingers back and forth.

“You have a really nice ass, Bertram,” Gavin told him.

“Thank you,” he said breathily.

“Say my name,” Gavin said.

“How about I call you ‘sir’ or ‘master’ or something hot like that?” Gilfoyle suggested.

Gavin stopped moving his fingers. “I thought you said you were going to be good.”

Gilfoyle glared at him.

“Let’s try this again. You have a nice ass, Bertram.”

“Thank you… Gavin Belson,” Gilfoyle said, wrinkling up his nose with distaste.

Gavin smiled and started fingering him harder. As fun as it was to torment Gilfoyle, it really did bother Gavin that this man somehow had that much disdain for him. “Get on all fours again. I’m ready to fuck you,” he said as he pulled his fingers out.

Gilfoyle quickly got on all fours.

Gavin grabbed a condom and put it on, then started slowly pushing into Gilfoyle. “Does that feel alright?” he asked.

“It feels amazing,” Gilfoyle said breathily. Gavin pushed deep into him. Gilfoyle moaned and arched his back. “Fuck. I love your cock.”

Gavin gripped Gilfoyle’s hips tightly as he kept fucking him.

“Yeah? You like that?”

“So much,” Gilfoyle said breathily. “Holy shit.” He rocked his hips back hard against Gavin.

“You like being a good little bitch?” Gavin asked.

“Mmhmm,” Gilfoyle said happily.

Gavin kissed up Gilfoyle’s neck as he kept fucking deeply.

“Can you go faster?” Gilfoyle asked breathily.

Gavin started fucking him faster and Gilfoyle moaned hard. Gavin pushed deep into him one more time before he came.

He pulled out and threw the condom out, then returned and rolled Gilfoyle over. He started stroking his cock.

“Who’s my good boy?” he asked.

“I am!” Gilfoyle said happily.

Gavin started sucking Gilfoyle’s dick.

“Shit. Thank you,” Gilfoyle said happily. He moaned. “I’m gonna come,” he said.

Gavin pulled his head away and stroked Gilfoyle a couple times before he came. He held his hand up to Gilfoyle’s face. Gilfoyle happily licked it clean.

“You’re so adorable,” Gavin told him.

“That’s not usually the word people use,” Gilfoyle said.

“You are. You’re adorable,” Gavin said. “I bet you love snuggling.”

Gilfoyle shrugged, playing it cool.

“Come here,” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle snuggled up to him and Gavin pulled him close. Gavin ran a hand over Gilfoyle. He noticed his tattoo and asked, “What is this? A cross?”

“An inverted cross. I’m a Satanist,” Gilfoyle said.

Gavin petted his hair and asked, “Oh, so that’s really… a whole thing with you.”

Gilfoyle snorted and said, “Lucky for you.”

“What does that mean?” Gavin asked.

“It means your main appeal is that you’re the closest thing to Satan on Earth.”

“I’m a good person,” Gavin said tensely. When Gilfoyle didn’t immediately agree, Gavin glared and said, “So, with the whole tattooed rebellious Satanist thing, I’m guessing you have pretty bad daddy issues.”

“I would say I have mommy issues with a daddy issues side project,” Gilfoyle murmured.

“Fair enough,” Gavin said, petting his hair. “I want to see you again,” he told Gilfoyle.

“Cool,” Gilfoyle said. “Just for sex.”

“Why?” Gavin asked.

“My disgust for you as a person,” Gilfoyle reminded him.

“What is this whole thing with you?” Gavin said. “You have a tattoo on your body to announce the world how much you don’t care about morality and values and yet...”

Gilfoyle sat up and looked at him seriously. “It’s like I said: admit you’re a selfish human being and I’ll be all over you. The version of you that enjoys being ruthless and destroying all competition no matter what it takes? I could fall in love with that guy.”

“You’re very cute and I hate to disappoint you but that guy doesn’t exist,” Gavin said. He gently pulled Gilfoyle back down so he was nuzzld against him.

“Whatever you say. Good night, you upstanding human being,” Gilfoyle murmured sarcastically.

Gavin rolled his eyes a little and said, “Good night, my little devil.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin’s housekeeper let Gilfoyle in and he went up to Gavin’s bedroom. 

“It’s so nice to see you, baby,” Gavin said, pulling Gilfoyle into his lap. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” Gilfoyle said before kissing him. He knew he should tell Gavin that he was part of Pied Piper eventually, but he saw no reason not to wait until they were done having sex. 

Gilfoyle got on his knees in front of Gavin, who grinned and petted his hair. 

“Look at that, you feel better already,” Gilfoyle said with a little smile as he started unzipping Gavin’s pants. 

He took Gavin’s dick out and started sucking on it hard. 

“Mmm. Good boy,” Gavin said happily. 

After a few minutes, he said, “Take off your clothes and get on all fours, baby.” 

Gilfoyle followed his instructions. Gavin started licking his asshole enthusiastically.

“Holy shit,” Gilfoyle said breathily. “That feels so good.” 

Gavin grabbed a condom and quickly put it on before he started fucking Gilfoyle. “I’m so glad you came over, baby,” he said.

“Me too,” Gilfoyle said breathily as he rocked his hips back and forth.

Gavin reached under him to jerk him off while he fucked him. 

“I love your dick so much,” Gilfoyle said, arching his back and moaning. 

Gavin pushed deep into him and came. He stayed inside Gilfoyle as he jerked him off. Gilfoyle moaned and came all over Gavin’s hand. 

Gavin held his hand up to Gilfoyle’s mouth and Gilfoyle happily licked it clean. 

Gavin slowly pulled out and threw the condom out, then pulled Gilfoyle close. He closed his eyes and said, “I feel so much better now.” He petted Gilfoyle’s hair as he said, “This kid who works for me-- he looks about 15, I swear to God-- made this piece of tech and I was so close to having it and then my fucking ex-boyfriend convinced him to turn down my offer and go with him instead. I’m…” Gavin sighed and said, “Sorry. I shouldn’t think about work while I’m with you. It just fucking pisses me off.” 

Gilfoyle was momentarily surprised at the mention of Peter being Gavin’s ex, although after a second he realized that actually made sense. No wonder he’d offered Richard $10 million to keep him from going with Peter. 

“Look, I don’t know how to tell you this, but, uh… I work at Pied Piper,” Gilfoyle told him.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “What? No one works at Pied Piper. It’s just a silly little website that Hendricks kid made.” 

Gilfoyle shook his head a little. “There are four of us besides him on the team now. Probably three soon because Big Head is so useless that even Richard can’t be dumb enough to give him shares…”

Gavin frowned.

“Are you mad?” Gilfoyle asked. “I told you right away. I mean, I waited until we had sex first, but in my defense, I wanted to have sex.” 

“I’m not mad, I’m concerned for you,” Gavin said. “You do realize that you just said you’re now devoting your career to a 5-person company where one of those people is useless and the leader is dumb?” 

“Yeah, that’s not ideal,” Gilfoyle murmured. “But, as much as I have no confidence in Richard’s ability to do anything in general, he made something great with Pied Piper and I can be a part of it.”

Gavin looked at Gilfoyle thoughtfully and petted his hair. “Come work on my compression play instead.” 

Gilfoyle frowned. “You’re going to make your own compression play now? That’s stealing.”

Gavin thought that idealism was very cute and kept petting Gilfoyle’s hair. “Word spreads fast. Everyone’s going to be working on their own compression play now. I just want to make sure that Hooli gets there before Microsoft or Apple.” He saw how upset Gilfoyle looked at this reality check and said, “I’m sorry to say it, baby. But, you’re smart. You already knew most start-ups fail.” 

“Can we not talk about this?” Gilfoyle asked tensely. 

“You don’t want my help?” 

“You don’t even know if I’m skilled, you’re only offering me help because you’re sleeping with me or because you want to steal me away from Richard to spite him or both,” Gilfoyle said.

“Obviously,” Gavin said, laughing a little at the fact that Gilfoyle thought that needed to be said.

Gilfoyle got out of the bed. 

“Oh, come on, baby, you can’t possibly be offended by that.” 

Gilfoyle grabbed his phone from the pocket of his pants. He opened up the beta of his app and then tossed the phone at Gavin. Gavin looked at it curiously. 

“I know it’s not as game changing as Pied Piper,” Gilfoyle said, a little bitterly.

“You made this all by yourself?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, that’s what people who aren’t paid to sit in cubicles staring at the clock all day do, the make things,” Gilfoyle said. 

“Come build it for me,” Gavin said. “Then build something else. I’m sure you have other ideas. I can give you a small team…” 

“I don’t know,” Gilfoyle said.

“What part of that offer could you possibly have an issue with?” Gavin asked.

“Just… working for Hooli,” Gilfoyle murmured.

Gavin laughed. “Come here, baby.”

Gilfoyle snuggled up to him. 

“You’re very cute but you can’t keep this anti-corporation stance going forever and expect to be successful,” he said. “I can see how ambitious you are. Don’t sabotage yourself with ill-defined principles the way Richard is sabotaging himself.” 

Gavin couldn’t read Gilfoyle’s expression and he thought there was a chance he was about to storm off, but then Gilfoyle simply said, “Deal.” 

Gavin smiled and kissed him. 

“Oh, a couple things you should know,” Gilfoyle said. “First, I don’t know if this matters, but I’m in the country illegally.” 

Gavin stared at him. “I just offered you a job and you’re asking if the fact that you’re not even eligible to work matters?” He shook his head and said, “Whatever. It’s fine. I’ll get you set up. What’s the other thing? Are you going to tell me you’re a fugitive?”

“Worse,” Gilfoyle said. “You know that guy Erlich?” 

“Yes…” Gavin said.

“He owns 10% of that app.” 

Gavin cringed. “Jesus, Bertram.” 

“Just offer him a cash out. He’ll be thrilled.” He crossed his arms and said, “But, I know what that app is worth so you better not short him. I’m a man of my word.”

“You do realize that by offering this man a huge cash out on your app, I’m essentially extending the lifespan of my competition?” Gavin asked him. Gilfoyle shrugged. “You know, I could make a case for you being more trouble than you’re worth.”

“I think I could convince you I’m worth it,” Gilfoyle said confidently. 

“Oh yeah?” Gavin asked with a little smile.

Gilfoyle moved up and down in Gavin’s lap teasingly and then said in his ear, “I’ll put Richard on speaker so you can hear the moment he finds out that he has to find someone else to do system architecture and security.” 

Gavin grinned and put his hands on Gilfoyle’s ass roughly as he said, “God, you’re perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah, sorry, I got another offer,” Gilfoyle said. He was sitting in Gavin’s lap on the bed while he called Richard. It was on speaker, just like he’d promised. When Richard let out a distressed noise, Gavin laughed. Gilfoyle playfully covered his mouth and gave him a warning look.

“When did you get another offer? We were celebrating Pied Piper last night,” Richard said.

“A week ago I got an offer and I wasn’t going to take it, but seeing you build your own thing got me jealous and I realized that I want to make my own thing.”

“Where? How?” Richard asked.

“Okay, look, I got an offer from Gavin Belson--”

“Are you… this is a prank, right?” Richard asked.

“No. Look, you’ll find someone else. Not someone as good as me because that’s impossible, but someone else,” Gilfoyle said. “I really am sory.”

“You’re going to work for Gavin Belson?!” Richard repeated. 

“Look, you’ll get used to it in time. Can you put Erlich on the phone?” 

“What?” Richard asked.

“Put Erlich on the phone. I don’t want to hang up and make a second phone call,” Gilfoyle said.

Richard hung up. 

“That was just petty of him,” Gilfoyle said as he called Erlich. 

“I am extremely pissed at you, you traitor,” Erlich said when he answered the phone.

“Gavin Belson is buying my app, so he’s sending you a cash out for your 10%,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“That doesn’t make me less angry,” Erlich said. Without pausing, he said, “How much?” 

“$30,000,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“Because I’m the bigger man,” Erlich said. “I’ll accept this money. But, I’m still very angry at you.” 

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes as he hung up. 

Gavin kissed up Gilfoyle’s neck. “Are you okay?” he asked him. 

“I’m fine,” Gilfoyle said, pushing away any feelings of guilt he had and reminding himself that he wasn’t even really friends with these guys. “It’s just that I was living with these guys, so I don’t know what I’m going to do now that they all hate me.” 

“Well, you’ll be able to afford a place after your first couple paychecks,” Gavin said. He smiled and said, “You can still here until then.” 

“We’ve hooked up twice and you want to live together?” Gilfoyle asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s a big house. You can pick a wing and not even see me if you don’t want to,” Gavin told him. 

“Like Beauty and the Beast?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Well, you are smart and beautiful like Belle,” Gavin said with a little smile. 

“I’m gonna go get as much of my stuff as possible before Erlich destroys it all,” Gilfoyle said. “And then… I guess I’ll come back here.” 

“Sounds good,” Gavin said, petting him affectionately. “I’ll be at work but the housekeeper will let you in.” 

“This is weird, you know,” Gilfoyle observed.

“Which part?” 

“The offering me a job and the letting me live here,” Gilfoyle said. 

“I know a good investment when I see one,” Gavin said. 

 

Gavin came home and looked around the house until he found Gilfoyle. He was in a room full of musical instruments that Gavin had collected. He was sitting at a drum set, rocking out.

Gavin smiled as he watched him. Gilfoyle didn’t notice Gavin for a second. When he did, he set the drumsticks down. “Hey,” he said.

Gavin walked over to him. “You’re all sweaty. It’s hot.” 

Gilfoyle smiled at him and said, “I know.” 

“You’re pretty good at that,” Gavin observed.

“I was in a hardcore band back in Toronto,” Gilfoyle told him proudly. 

“Oh yeah?” Gavin asked affectionately. 

“We sang a lot of songs about how we hate corporations and the douchebags who run them,” Gilfoyle said with a little smirk. 

“Is that so?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, we were pretty full of shit, though,” Gilfoyle admitted with a little smile. “The only songs with real passion behind them were the petty break up ones.” 

“Did you write any of those?” Gavin asked as he played with Gilfoyle’s hair.

“I wrote this song called ‘Anna is a Cunt.’ It was a very nuanced and emotional take on how this girl Anna was a cunt,” Gilfoyle told him.

“What’d she do that was so bad?” 

Gilfoyle asked. “In retrospect, absolutely nothing. But, she was a pretty girl with no interest in me, which as far as I was concerned is the worst fucking thing a person can do.” 

Gavin laughed. 

Gilfoyle looked at Gavin with curiosity and pointedly said, “At least I got all my feelings out with a stupid song. I never offered anyone ten million dollars to try to spite her.” 

Gavin pursed his lips. “So, what kind of bands do you like?” 

Gilfoyle laughed. “Nice subject change. My favorite bands are Jawbreaker, Rites of Spring and Mudhoney.” He saw Gavin’s blank look and then added, “I also really like The Cars.” 

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “Are you making fun of me for being old?” 

Gilfoyle laughed and said, “When I make fun of it, you’ll know it. No, I really love that band.”

Gavin smiled and said, “Me too. I saw them live four times, actually.” 

“I’m jealous,” Gilfoyle said. “What other bands were you into?”

“Duran Duran, Tears for Fears, The Human League,” Gavin said.

“Wait, I thought you said you’ve always tried to hide the fact that you’re gay?” Gilfoyle teased.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Come on. You want something to eat?” 

“Sure,” Gilfoyle said as he followed him.

Gavin led Gilfoyle into his bedroom and handed him a Hooli tablet. “Put your order in here and the chefs will make it and someone will bring it up here. Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want? What if they don’t have the ingredients?”

“Then they’ll rush a delivery over here and then make it,” Gavin said. “It shouldn’t take more than three hours. Whatever you want.” 

“God, you’re such a douchebag,” Gilfoyle said as he started putting in an order for steak and lobster.

“Why am I a douchebag just because I’ve earned billions of dollars?” Gavin asked. He stressed the word ‘earned’ hard and was clearly genuinely offended.

Gilfoyle looked up at him. “I can’t believe shit like that bothers you.”

“No one likes being called a douchebag,” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle sighed. “Never mind.” He sent in his orders and then put the Hooli tablet aside. “Hey, want to fuck while they’re making my food?” 

“No,” Gavin said. He took out a book and started reading it.

“Seriously?” Gilfoyle asked. “You’re going to sit here and pretend you’re more interested in Warren Buffet’s autobiography than in me?” 

“Yes, because you’re very annoying and it’s an interesting book. He doesn’t have anything against the very wealthy.” 

“Fuck, Gavin, come on,” Gilfoyle said, putting his hand on the book. 

“Hey! Get your sweaty hand off my book,” Gavin said. 

“If you actually want me to leave you alone, I will,” Gilfoyle said. “But, you seem like you just want me to know that you’re mad and I want to understand why.” 

“You honestly don’t know?” 

Gilfoyle sighed and said, “I know I called you a douchebag, but I thought it was obvious I didn’t mean it. I was just-- you have all this stuff that no one really needs. And I like that. I think this house is awesome. I was just… commenting on the douchiness of it all.” 

“You’re calling my stuff ‘douchey’ again, that’s your idea of an apology?” 

“No, I’m not really apologizing,” Gilfoyle told him simply. 

“You’re such an asshole,” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle furrowed up his eyebrows and said, “Obviously. Don’t you like that?” 

“Not when it’s directed at me,” Gavin said.

Gilfoyle sighed. “Baby, I honestly didn’t think you’d care that I said that. All I meant was that you’re incredibly excessively rich. I didn’t know you’re sensitive about that.”

“People make snide little comments like that all the time,” Gavin said. “It gets old.”

“Who cares? You have money and power that they don’t. I mean, last night you changed the whole trajectory of my life because you had a whim based on spite and the fact that you like fucking me. Do you know how awesome that is? Why get worked up over anything I say to you?” 

Gavin listened to Gilfoyle’s words with interest. After a pause, he said, “Because I want people to like me.” 

“That’s a weakness and it’s pointless,” Gilfoyle told him. 

After a second, Gavin rested a hand on Gilfoyle. He softly said, “You are really amazing, Bertram.” 

Gilfoyle grinned and gave him a little kiss.


End file.
